


Cutie with the Cloud Hair

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, poc!reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Peter Parker x dark skinned black!fem!reader where he admires how beautiful she is





	1. Chapter 1

He had met her in science class. The cutie with the cloud hair walking down the aisle to her lap chair. Even in her off white apron and huge goggles, she looked beautiful.

It was hard enough for Peter to pay attention. Then she walked in and now he couldn’t pay attention at all. “Peter, did you hear what I said?” His lab partner would his ask, but Peter wasn’t going to answer him. He had better things to do.

When she talked, oh man, Peter felt like he died. It was soft and hard to hear at first, but after things processed, he heard it loud and clear the second time. “Fuck!”

The harsh word would’ve normally made Peter wince or gasp in shock, but hearing it come out of her mouth in the soft, cute way it did made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks get red.

He’d even watch her during lunch. After a few days, he’d realized pasta was her favorite food, seeing as she had had every day for lunch. He’d loved to watch the drained look on her face she always had before lunch shift back to that beautiful, cheerful look once the first spoonful was devoured.

It didn’t take long for Peter to realize he was in love with her. It took his friends an even shorter amount of time to realize it as well. “Just ask her out, Peter!” Ned would say, nudging his friend as he’d tripped for the fourth time watching her take jogs around the gym. His eyes trailed down her body, watching sweat drip down from her beautiful head of curls, down her ebony skin and collecting on her clothes. He felt his stomach get tight and his ears get hot when she would lick her lips. She didn’t mean this sexually, of course, running laps around the gym was hard work, but Peter had found the simple act very arousing to him.

“I can’t…” He admits.

He thinks about what it would be like with her. Getting to hold her. Getting to feel her beautiful, brown skin rub against his in a secret night of passion. Getting to kiss her lips over and over again just to see that beautiful smile and hear that contagious giggle. He thinks, “What if I told her I was Spiderman. She’d think I was so cool.”

But then, like a record scratching, his world stops. Of course, she can’t be with him! He’d be putting her life in jeopardy. God forbid they are caught together. She is now a liability. Someone can hold her for ransom, someone can kidnap her to get to Peter. She could be seriously hurt all because of him.

“I can’t, Ned,” He sighs again, his shoulders slumping and a frown setting deep on his face. “It’s not safe.” He watches her jog past him, getting a whiff of her conditioner, green apple, and cinnamon. “Besides,” He snatches his duffel bag off of the floor as they both walk to the door to get changed before 5th period. “She’d never love me back anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was officially a creep. He found himself watching her more often the usual. On his patrols, he’d stay near her house. Yes, it was creepy, but he felt that it was his duty to protect her.

He found himself distracted by her. He’d sit down in class, just watching her, studying out of the question. He’d think about running his hands through her cloud-like hair, kissing her beautiful, sun-kissed cheeks. He’d thought about telling her jokes, doing stupid things to hear that melodious laugh fall from your lips. He’d thought about lying with her, his head on her bare chest, listening to her heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Then, reality sets in again. He can’t be with her. It’s not safe. She’ll be a liability, she could get hurt all because she’s someone he cares about; someone he loves.

“Peter, all you really have to do is say ‘hi’! The rest will work itself out…” Ned says, disappointed that his friend is once again shutting himself out due to his fears.

☼☼☼

“I already told you, Ned. I can’t put her life on the line, like that.” He sighs, pushing his food around as he watches her heat up her own food. Every day was like this. He’d watch her during class, during lunch, then during patrolling. After careful thinking, he really did seem like a creep. He couldn’t help it though. She was just too beautiful.

☼☼☼

Peter sits in his last period class, bored and ready to go home. He hated having study hall for his last period, it was pointless. He could be home right now. He tapped his pencil as he sat, watching the clock with tired eyes.

45 more minutes to go.

“E-Excuse me,” Peter hears. He looks up and his eyes widen in shock. There she is in all her glory, looking down at Peter with those gorgeous brown eyes. “Are you Peter Parker? Um, Ned told me you could help me out with something.” She tucks a curl behind her ear and looks down at him, clutching her books and laptop to her chest in anticipation.

“Sure!” His voice cracks and he curses himself out internally. Pull it together, Parker! “What did you need help with?”

As she talks and takes the seat across from him, his heart races. He swears he’s going to kill Ned the next time he sees him. But right now, all he can do is just look at the cutie with the cloud hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter didn’t hear a word she was saying. He didn’t even hear himself say, “We can study together if you’d like”. It was like his mouth and brain were disconnected from each other. But he definitely felt his heart flutter when he watched her face light up. He promised he’d help her study during his free period after lunch and she walked away, “thank you” falling from her lips like a mantra.

Peter storms over to Ned, red in the face and a death grip on his lunch tray. He damn near slams and spills the tray of tacos on the table as he slams it on the table. “Dude, what the fuck?!”

“Hey, Peter!” Ned said innocently. “We can finish that lego death star in study hall if you want? I bought more pieces.” And Peter had never been more surprised. Ned had a shit eating grin on his face, because he knew, oh he knew, that Peter was preoccupied thanks to him.

“No! Because now, I have to help her study!”

“Who?”

“Oh, you know!”

“Why are you losers yelling? I can hear you from two tables over…” MJ spoke, placing her tray and her book down on the table before sitting next to Ned.

“Remember that girl that Peter’s been swooning over? With the really big afro? She’s got freckles, and-”

“Yes, Ned. What about her?” MJ chuckles, stuffing some of her fries in her mouth.

“I kinda sorta set them up”

“WHAT?!”

“He didn’t ‘set us up’! She needed help with studying, and he referred her to me!” MJ looked at him like he grew a separate head. “You’re not getting it- I wanted to go to her on my own!”

“You weren’t going to” MJ and Ned say in unison. Peter opens and closes his mouth repeatedly.

They were right. Never in his right mind would he ask her out.

☼☼☼

Study hall approaches quickly and Peter cannot be more nervous. His palms are sweaty, he’s fidgety. His leg has been bouncing for the past ten minutes and the girl sitting next to him can just feel the anxiety flow off him in waves.

He takes a seat in the back of study guide, his laptop hiding him as he texts the group chat about how nervous he is.

“Um, Peter?” He hears, and his head snaps up. He meets her eyes and he smiles instantly.

“Uh, hey” She sits down across from him, all her supplies splayed out in front of her.

“Sorry, if I ruined any plans for you,” She tucks a curl behind her ear. He’s surprised she can see. She’d given herself fake bangs and it comes just below her eyebrows. “I’ll make this quick, I promise”

“No, it’s no problem! I-I don’t mind” He curses himself out internally for stuttering. He prays that he can just hold it together for this next hour.

☼☼☼

He successfully helps her with the equations. He stands as she does, and helps her gather her things to go home. “Thank you so much, Peter, I hope I see you around!”

“Uh…” Peter blinks, cheeks flushing pink as he realizes; he never even got her name. “You too!” He sighs as she hurries away, disappearing into a sea of other high schoolers.

Way to go, Parker.


End file.
